<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want you to stab me with your knife by blue_veins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240503">i want you to stab me with your knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins'>blue_veins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blood is Love au [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Play, Knife Play, M/M, consensual stabbing as an expression of love and trust, im sorry but i dont make the rules, intense sexually charged stabbing, listen these two are just like this in this au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just wants Ben to stab him with love. Turns out, Ben wants the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blood is Love au [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want you to stab me with your knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts">Thesimulacrum</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, yes another fic 100% inspired by a song again. And yet again, I highly suggest listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05vI3RkK0xw">this</a> while reading. I may have lifted/adjusted a few lyrics for the fic, because I couldn't help myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex watched Ben as he trailed his knife along Alex’s skin. He felt like a moth to flame, a deer in headlights, some other similar metaphor. Ben was dangerous, deadly, chaos personified, and having that wicked blade skimming across his skin should make one terrified, especially with the smile that pulled at Ben’s lips. But Alex just felt… he felt emotions that were difficult to describe; things he had never felt towards another person ever before. Love, and devotion were a very large part of it, but also it was the ability to place himself into Ben’s hands, and just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben knew him inside and out, saw him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in a way that he never thought possible. Anything Ben did to him was exactly what he needed, exactly what he deserved. So he sat there, with Ben in his lap, looking down at him like he was his whole world, and Alex was so overwhelmed with love and want, he had to say something that might convey at least some of what he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stab me with your knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes darted to meet Alex’s own, knife stopping dead in it’s trailing pattern. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ben’s, and the immediate want, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs, and his reply had only come out as a soft whisper, but no less emphatic for that. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let out a soft breath before leaning down, and kissing him thoroughly. After a moment he leaned back, and continued trailing his knife against Alex’s skin. He seemed to be looking for the perfect place to impale Alex with his favorite knife. Each place stopped, he discarded with a soft shake of his head. He hovered over Alex’s heart, directly in the middle of his Mine tattoo, and looked back to him. Alex just returned the look, attempting to nonverbally tell Ben that yes, yes he could do that, if he thought that stabbing Alex through the heart was the right thing to do, then he should do it. It wouldn’t be too much to ask for him to end his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex removed his hand from Ben’s hip to place it gently on his wrist, adding the smallest amount of pressure, the tip of the blade just piercing his skin, a small drop of blood welling immediately. Ben licked his lips and was breathing… not heavily, not really, but Alex could tell this was just as important a moment to Ben as it was to Alex. He could feel the love and trust that was pouring out of Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Ben shook his head, a barely noticeable movement, and Alex released his wrist to place his hand back on his hip. Ben took a deep breath, and continued his exploration. Eventually he stopped at Alex’s shoulder, right in the dip between the shoulder and his collarbone, and sucked in a breath through his teeth. Ben found his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked up at him again, checking in, wanting it so badly, it was all Alex could do to nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Alex knew was the cool blade of Ben’s knife stabbing through his shoulder. Alex’s shout quickly became a moan, as the feeling hit him square in the chest. It was pain, it was pleasure, it was ecstasy, euphoria, bliss, utterly intoxicating. And if Ben’s expression told him anything - it told him everything - he was feeling the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt his blood welling up and over, hot and wet; it felt like love. He felt high, like he just had the best orgasm of his life, like he had been anointed by something holy, and the beautiful and terrifying being that did that to him was Ben. Perched and smiling above him, gazing down with such adoration, and reverence it made Alex dizzy with it (and it wasn’t the blood loss, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned down and kissed him deeply, but not for very long. When he broke the kiss, there was a knife in Alex’s other hand, Ben’s hand closing around it, “You’re turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t help the sound that escaped him, soft and obscene, and full of want. Ben freely offered him something he didn’t know he needed until the knife was in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben guided Alex’s hand to place the tip of the knife at his shoulder, mirroring the same spot where there was a knife still embedded in his own shoulder. He let go with an expression of such trust, a trust so deep and true, a trust Alex never thought was possible, nevermind being on the receiving end of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stabbed, straight and true, sure to miss anything too vital, just as Ben did for him. Ben’s moan was one of the most beautiful sounds Alex had ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both breathing deep, just watching each other, drinking each other in, utterly lost in one another. Ben placed his hand over Alex’s heart, blood smearing over his tattoo, the one that Ben had already claimed his heart with. Alex watched with anticipation as the blood dripped down Ben’s arm, to mix together with his own, and it felt right and true, they were so entangled and mixed up together, there was no end and no beginning to them, only each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would eventually have to patch each other up, perhaps a few stitches, definitely a new matching scar for each of them. But right now? In this moment, with their blood mingling on Alex’s chest, their hearts pounding, so full of love. None of it mattered. There was only them. Forever and always. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>